1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the position of pressure rollers and/or cutting knives on folding assemblies and/or turning assemblies and web guiding elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known printing presses which are capable of handling variable web widths, the folding assemblies adjust to different web widths by either displacing the folding formers or cutting the printing material webs into two part-webs upstream of the folding former and leading the respective part-webs to the center of the stationary folding former by turner devices such as, for example, turner bars. In both cases, the cutting knives and/or the pressure rollers, which are set against unprinted regions of the printing material webs, must be set to the new format resulting from the different width of the printing material web. For example, in the case of a double former arrangement, which is very frequently implemented in folder assemblies, there are 16 pressure rollers and up to 3 cutting knives which have to be adjusted to the different formats, in each case 8 pressure rollers on the front side and 8 pressure rollers on the rear side of the printing material web being set against the latter.
In known devices, the adjustment of the 16 pressure rollers and 3 cutting knives is performed manually or by 19 different adjusting apparatuses each having its own drive. That is to say, 19 motors are needed for the adjustment of the pressure rollers and cutting knives. This requires a high material expenditure and considerable adjustment effort.